land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Race Against Time, Chapter two
Chapter two of The Race Against Time. Story The gang were continuing their trek to the Land of Mist, along the way Littlefoot was feeling drained, and Cera noticed, "oh Littlefoot there's no shame in taking it a bit easier, I'm sure Chomper wouldn't mind if you rode on him, would you Chomper?" she suggested, "actually my arms and back are killing me" Chomper says until Cera scolded him, "oh but I'm sure with a little stretching it'll loosen up" he added, "I don't need to be carried" Littlefoot objected, "unlike some people we know" Draco jokes, "I, *sigh* high road" Cera stuttered, they continued when Littlefoot suddenly stopped, "oh Littlefoot you alright?" Mira asks, "oh no the paralysis, Littlefoot stay away from the light!" Petrie shouted, "chasm" Littlefoot simply said pointing down a cliff, "oh, sorry" Petrie murmured, "Oh dear how are we gonna get across that?" Ruby wondered, Littlefoot surveyed around, even though his vision was getting blurry, "I'll swing a vine back over to you" he determined, "well I don't think that would be-wait!" Ducky says until Littlefoot leaps off the cliff and into the canopy down below, "huh see what I tell you, picture of health" Draco ascertained, Littlefoot was sliding down a branch aiming for a vine until his vision blurred again causing him to miss it, much to the other's horror "Littlefoot!" they all screamed. Littlefoot was bouncing off tree-branches until he finally reached the ground, where he lay dazed and coughing until he heard growling, and see he was now surrounded by a pack of Aucasaurus, the others up above could hear them, "sounds like sharpteeth" Paula figured, and they take it as their Q to head down there. Littlefoot meanwhile tries to ward them off by acting tough, but the abelisaur's weren't fooled and two try attacking only to be swatted away by Littlefoot's tail. "Slowly, carefully, slowly and carefully" Spike muttered to himself down the slope they were taking, however he slipped and was sliding down to the others, "look out, look out below" he screamed drawing their attention, "oh my" Roshan gaped as he and the others were bashed by Spike all the way down until the stegosaur bites a branch, suspending them off the ledge, "come on" Cera orders letting go and runs off, the rest fallow except for Draco who got smothered by Spike (and gets pulled along). As for Littlefoot so far he was holding up well. He constantly dodges and whips the Aucasaurus while trying to getaway from them although he was weakening, luckily Draco flies in and rams the abelisaur Littlefoot was currently engaged with, "getaway" Ducky yells creating a rockslide that sends the theropods scurrying, Chomper, Cera, Spike and Mira charged at the abelisaurs to scare them off, Roshan also fired arrows at them for the same reason, "yeah that's right take a hike" he taunted, luckily they got the message and retreat, "don't worry we'll get that antidote" Cera confided, however Littlefoot suddenly collapsed to the ground, "Littlefoot" Ruby gasped, "hey get up you ya jokester you" Draco humored still believing Littlefoot was fine despite the scorpion venom flowing in him, though he was beginning to face the facts when his attempt to get Littlefoot to stand up failed, "okay maybe there is something to all this scorpion venom talk" he finally admitted, Roshan picked up the young sauropod's arm to feel his pulse and it turned out to be very weak, "we haven't got much time" the hominid deduced. Stay tuned for The Race Against Time, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanfictions